


Sick Days

by orphan_account



Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter RPF
Genre: M/M, failed attempt at fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-05
Updated: 2014-09-05
Packaged: 2018-02-16 06:17:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,104
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2259111
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Based off the prompt given by gladiatorray on tumblr: Ray and Gavin taking care of their daughter. I kinda just want to see a fluff piece with Ray trying to make her feel better with humor and Gavin fretting and obsessing over her and watches her like a hawk.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sick Days

It was a typical day for Ray.

He went to work alone since Gavin, his husband, had opted out because no one was available to take care of Ali and they couldn’t take her with them with all the things they were supposed to do. So Ray got dressed, said goodbye to his two special people, and had gone to work like it was any other day.

It seems that he was wrong, though.

It was very quiet when he entered the threshold, which was very unusual since it was Gavin and their daughter left alone in their house; and no one could deny the fact that Ali was behaving much more like his British father as each day passed.

He left the keys to the car in the tiny bowl that they placed in the hallway, and padded over to the kitchen, where he saw a very disgruntled looking Gavin, trying to do multiple things at once (and not succeeding very well).

“Vav?”

Gavin sees him and could not stop the smile that was creeping onto his face. He drops everything at once and throws himself to his husband, Ray barely managing to hold both of their weights. “Hey, you’re home early.” He whispers, his face pressed to the crook of Ray’s neck.

Ray grins and presses a soft kiss to Gavin’s unruly hair. “Geoff made me go home early, said he was worried that you and Ali might burn our house down.”

The Brit makes a noise of protest at his statement, making Ray chuckle. He pulls away from the lanky form of his husband and looks around, trying to catch sight of the small form of their little girl.

“Where’s Ali?” he asks when he came to the conclusion that they were the only ones in the room.

At the mention of their daughter’s name, Gavin makes a whining noise. He fixes himself before going back to his tasks, a permanent scowl on his face.

“Vav, where’s Ali?” Ray asks again as he takes a seat.

Looking to be done with one task, which Ray noticed was making soup, Gavin answered him. “She’s sick,” he tells him as he fills up a small bowl and places it on a tray. He carefully lifts it up before making his way out of the kitchen and up the stairs, Ray following his footsteps.

“She was fine earlier,” Ray points out as they stop in front of the only pink door in the house. Gavin nods his head to the door, which Ray opened for him. They stepped inside the dark room, Ray’s eyes locking in on the small lump under the covers.

Gavin pads quietly across the room, placing the tray on the bedside table before sitting on the bed and rubbing what seemed to be their daughter’s back through the covers. Ray follows him, almost tripping on a lone toy had it not been for the cabinet that he grabbed onto in time. Gavin glares at him as noise reverberated through the room, making Ali whimper. He smiles sheepishly as he sits on the other side.

“Sweetheart, it’s time to eat,” he mutters quietly as tuffs of brown hair peek out from under the blanket. Tired, green eyes stare at them both.

Ali wrinkles her nose when she smells the soup. “Don’t want to eat, Dada.” She whines out, hiding under the covers again.

Gavin makes a noise of protest. “You have to if you want to play tomorrow,”

Their daughter’s form stills for a moment before she peeks her head again. “No,” she pouts, making Ray chuckle. Gavin glares at him as he does so.

“Love, don’t you want to play with Leo?” Gavin tries again, frowning when he’s answered with a no.

Ray, feeling pity for the Brit, decided to speak. “You can’t come with us to the office if you’re sick, Ali-bear. What would Uncle Mikey do with the teddy he’s got for you, then? Maybe he’ll just give it away.”

That seemed to catch Ali’s attention. She sluggishly sits up and leans on Gavin, who has placed the tray on the bed. They grinned triumphantly as Ali let herself be fed.

 

Two hours later, Ray and Ali can be found in their living room. The TV was playing some kids’ show, although they could barely understand a thing since Gavin was making too much noise in the kitchen. Deciding to forgo the show, Ray sneakily creeps his fingers to Ali’s waist and tickles her. She squeals, trying to get away from him. It was all fun and well until she coughed loudly, making Gavin run into the room holding a glass of water. He helps her drink from the glass, glowering at Ray all the while.

Ray held his hand up in surrender as Ali leans back once again. Frowning, Gavin pulled the blanket that was on the other couch and covered them with it.

“She’s gonna get hot at this point, Vav,” Ray points out, fingering the soft material of Ali’s sweater.

“She’s sick, Ray. I don’t even know why you were playing with her when she’s supposed to be resting.”

Ray rolls his eyes and grabs the remote. “It’s not like she can with you making all that fuss in the kitchen.”

Gavin, looking defeated, huffs and stomps out of the room.

 

* * *

 

 

This time, Gavin was trying to get Ali to eat again, to no avail. The little girl barely paid him any attention as Ray continued playing with her. He held her hand in his, playing with her fingers. “This little piggy went to the market, this little piggy went to school,” he says, watching the grin on her face. With only one finger up, he mutters, “And this little piggy went to the office with Dada and Daddy.” She squeals in delight. “Only if she eats and drinks her medicine.”

Gavin sighs in relief as he speaks out.

 

* * *

 

The next morning, they were greeted with a body jumping on top of them. Ray was the first one awake, untangling his arms from Gavin’s waist to catch Ali in his arms. “Morning, baby girl,” he presses a kiss on her forehead.

“Morning, daddy,” she grins. “We go to office?” she asks, eyeing her British father.

Ray nodded before nudging his husband awake. The Brit only groaned and moved away from them. Eyebrow raising, Ray reached over to feel his husbands forehead. He couldn’t help the smirk making its way onto his face when he comes to the conclusion that Gavin was sick.

“Sorry, baby. It looks like we have to take care of Dada today.”


End file.
